


Returning Fire

by charleybradburies



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Era, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Foreshadowing, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Partner Betrayal, Partnership, Post-Betrayal, Post-Loss, Protectiveness, Revenge, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been at odds from the start. </p><p>
  <span class="small">Arsyn/Catastrophe/Knockout - History</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Knockout wishes she didn't have the urge to turn around and tell Catastrophe "I told you so," but she's always had poor luck. 

She and Arsyn had been at odds from the start - both steadfast competitors, apparently not both steadfast partners. 

_God,_ if she ever sees that horrid bitch again, she won't feel any guilt at all about punching her square in her little frowning face - and it won't even be about the job, even though it was always _supposed_ to be about the job.

This wasn't friendly, beneficial competition, no - this was about _Catastrophe_.

This was _personal_.

And _she'd_ burn the _world_ for the woman she loves.


End file.
